Unconventional
by Co-Quill-Eon
Summary: The slight flush to Draco's cheeks makes Harry's heart flutter, even after six years. He sits up to bring his face close to Draco's and he lifts his hand to stroke at the soft skin of his heated face." ::This is Harry's family::


Harry sighs and begins to loosen his deep red Auror robes, using the other hand to open the bedroom door, maneuvering the grey gym bag to hang off of his two middle fingers to get a hold of the knob. He's about to drop the bag unceremoniously just inside of the door when the sight on the bed makes him still.

Draco, still in his parchment colored button down, and dark grey slacks, is laying on his back on the bed, asleep, the tiny body on his chest moving up and down with each of his inhales and exhales. Harry smiles as he sets his bag down quietly, and grins at his ten month old son who is taking in his sudden appearance with sparkling brown eyes and the end of Draco's silk tie shiny between his gums.

He takes care with toeing off his boots and undoes another button before sliding into the other half of the bed, careful not to jostle his boyfriend. Slowly, he reaches over and picks up the soft, tiny body, which squirms a bit, but is otherwise quiet.

"Hey, buddy," Harry whispers, and kissed the messy, fine black hairs on the fresh smelling head. "Did Daddy give you a bath? Hm? You smell like it." Connor says nothing, of course, but gives a gummy smile at the sound of his father's voice, and reaches out to grasp at the shiny gold button on Harry's robes. He gives a gurgle of delight as chubby fingers grasp metal, and Harry smiles even as he says quietly, "Shh, don't wanna wake Daddy up, do we?"

"No need to worry about that," Draco murmurs, eyes still closed. "Daddy's already up." He shifts his shoulders and turns on his side to focus sleepy eyes on Harry. The lowering sun shines into the room, a dull orange filling the space and casting a strip over Draco's hair.

"Sorry, love." Harry says, voice still quiet. "I didn't mean to."

"It's no bother." Draco's voice has that slightly husky quality it usually has right after he's just woken up that Harry loves. "I was half awake already. Have to be when he's around, don't I?" He smiles softly at Connor who's already slanted eyes are upturned in sheer joy as he tugs harder at Harry's buttons and kicks his pajama'd feet in excitement.

"I dropped by Luna's to get him, but her assiatnt said you'd already been by." He smoothes his hand through Draco's orange tinted hair once, loving the feeling of it between his fingers. "I called out, but you didn't answer. Thought you took him to see Narcissa."

"Tomorrow, maybe. She's been Flooing me like mad, telling me to bring him over. She's just seen him three days ago." He yawns. "But that reminds me – that assistant. The new one at Luna's. I don't like her."

Harry looks away from Connor's bright face. "Why not?"

'She gave me a funny look."

Harry stifles a small smile and tries to appear serious. "She gave you a funny look," he repeats.

"Yes, she did. I went, and signed in, and said "I'm here to pick up my son, Connor," and she gave me a funny look."

"Maybe it's because I dropped him off this morning."

"So, what? A gay couple can't have a baby?"

Harry allows the smile to tug at his lips as he bounces Connor a bit on his lap. "I'm sure she just wasn't expecting two gay white men, especially one as fair as you, to have an Asian child."

"And adoption is so well out of the realm of possibility, I suppose?"

"I'm sure she's fine with it, Draco. Luna wouldn't hire someone who wasn't open-minded."

"Yes, well," Draco sniffs. "I still don't like her."

Harry laughs a little, now. "You don't have to. Just- be nice."

Draco moves closer and rests his head on Harry's arm, slipping his finger in Connor's free hand. Tiny fingers close in a surprisingly strong grip. "I'm always nice."

"Mhm,' Harry hums. He watches as Connor turns his attention away from Harry's glinting buttons and to Draco, who's brought his chubby fist up to his mouth to blow raspberries against his silky skin. Connor's feet kick wildly and his giggles fill the warmly lit bedroom, and Harry's heart swells with love.

His family; _this _is _his _family. For such a long time he never even thought he'd live long enough to have this; to be able to come home from a long day to the love of his life and their son. But here he is and it's all real, unconventional, maybe, but real all the same.

"-dinner?"

"Hm?" Harry is tugged gently from his musings, and looks over at Draco whose hand is being flung around by Connor's grip on his finger.

"I said what would you like for dinner?"

"Oh," Harry moves to get up, "I'll cook don't worry-"

"No. You've cooked every night for the past week. It's my turn." He reaches over and carefully takes Connor into his arms. "And you look knackered. Rest." Draco stands and looks down at his son. "Ready to help Daddy cook? Hm? You can sit in your chair and bang your purple plastic spoon around. Add to the atmosphere." Connor stares up at Draco for a few moments, before focusing in and grabbing Draco's nose.

"Are you sure?" Harry asks, already settling down into the pillows.

Draco gives him a fond look and walks around the bed to head out of the door. "Of course. I'll call you when it's time-" his words die off when Harry reaches out and takes grabs his hand gently.

"Hey," Harry says softly and tugs him closer. He pulls again until Draco is sitting next to him, facing him, on the bed. "I love you, yeah." He says quietly, and rubs his thumb over Draco's knuckles.

The slight flush to Draco's cheeks makes Harry's heart flutter, even after six years. He sits up to bring his face close to Draco's and he lifts his hand to stroke at the soft skin of his heated face. "Yeah?" he whispers again and Draco nods, swallowing.

"Yeah."

Their kiss is sweet and brief but speaks volumes, and is broken by Connor's small palm coming up to pat Harry's face. Chuckling, he gives his son a soft peck on powdery scented skin, and another on the nose when he turns his little head.

When Harry looks back at him, Draco eyes are full warmth and, even though he clears his throat, his voice still sounds a little odd when he speaks. "So, stir fry is fine?"

Harry smiles, "Yeah, stir fry is fine."

Draco gives him another little, shy smile, and rises, cheeks still a slightly pink. "Don't fall asleep with your glasses on," he says before turning on a light and dimming it with a wave of his hand. The sounds of his cooing and Connor's answering babbles disappear down the hall.

Harry sits back, sinks further into the pillows, and takes off his glasses.


End file.
